The Sleepover
by hh8967
Summary: Jonah asks to sleep over at Cryus's house after his parents leave for the weekend. What could possibly happen? *I plan to add one more chapter onto this story to close it up.


Warning: There is explicit sexual material written in this story. Please do not read on if you are uncomfortable with sexual material.

Notice: The whole story is in Cyrus's POV.

Friday, 7:50pm

Andi, Buffy and I walked out to the parking lot after Jonah's Frisbee Tournament, both girls were going to stay at Andi's house and they wanted me to walk them out to Andi's mom's car.

When we got to her mom's car, they both quickly slid and the back and said goodbye to me.

I walked back into the Gym and quietly sat on my phone, waiting for my mom to text me back. After a few minutes, my phone buzzed. It was my mother.

"I'll be there soon"

I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around and saw Jonah.

Jonah looked upset and scared.

"Hey Cy-Dog, I have a question, can I stay at your place tonight? My parents are out of town to take care of my dad's grandmother."

"Uhm-ye-ah Jonah" I stuttered.

Jonah Beck wanted to stay with me? Dorky Cyrus Goodman? I couldn't even explain my excitement. I told my mother about Jonah coming over and she was beyond excited for me.

AN HOUR LATER

"Man, Cy-Dog, your room is amazing!" Jonah exclaimed.

"Tha-thank you Jonah" I scaredly said.

I couldn't believe what I heard, Jonah Beck likes my room! He thinks it's amazing!

"So, what do you wanna do?" Jonah asked.

I pointed at my PlayStation sitting on the floor, he went over to the pile of games I had and picked out Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2.

"Let's play this dude, it's super cool!" Jonah said.

We both plopped down on my two blue beanbag and we started playing. Twenty minutes later, we both called it quits. Jonah won all the matches.

"Man Cy-Dog, you were great at that game dude!" Jonah screamed.

"Th-thanks Jonah" I responded.

I plopped down on my bed and plugged my phone in, a few minutes later, my mother once again texted me.

"Going out for a bit. Have fun, pull out the futon in your room for Jonah"

When Jonah went to the bathroom, I pulled the futon bed out and set it up for him, 5 minutes later, Jonah came back in.

"Hey Cy-Dog, can I talk to you about something really personal?" Jonah asked.

"Yea-yeah, g-go ahead" I responded.

"A few weeks ago, Amber and I had sex and to be honest with you,I hated it. I don't know why I hated it but it just didn't feel right." Jonah exclaimed.

"Oh- uhm, maybe it just wasn't the right time?" I said.

"It's not that Cyrus, it's something else. I want to try something" Jonah slowly said.

"Try wh-what? Having sex with another gi-girl?" I said.

"No, Cyrus, I want to have sex with a guy." Jonah embarrassingly stuttered out.

My mind almost blew up, I couldn't believe it, Jonah wants to have sex with a guy? Maybe he'll ask me? Ugh, I hope he does.

After a few minutes of absolute silence, I stood up and walked over to Jonah.

"I'll have s-sex with yo-you." I said.

"Wait, seriously? You would do that for me?" Jonah exclaimed.

"Ye-Yes, but do you have a con-condom or something?" I asked.

Jonah pulled out a condom out of his wallet and we both smiled. I laid down next to Jonah and we laid there for about a minute. Jonah and I both stood up, took off all of our clothes and laid back down on the futon.

"Man, you're pretty big Cy-Dog!" Jonah said.

"Th-thanks, you are the first person to see it" I said.

Jonah didn't even hesitate and lightly took my cock into his hand. He started stroking it and playing with my balls. He laughed when I would moan.

A few second later, Jonah flipped over and crawled over to my nearly hard cock, he looked up at me, basically asking for permission again, I nodded at him, and he took my cock into his mouth.

Jonah started bobbing up and down on my cock, I grabbed the back of his head to guide him up and down. He then started to lick the head of my cock, and I moaned in ecstasy.

Jonah let off my cock and lifted my legs up, he took a sniff of my asshole and ran his tongue across it. He lapped at it like it was a melting ice cream cone, I felt myself pushing my ass farther back to make him push his tongue into me even farther. Being rimmed by Jonah Beck is amazing.

"Jonah, Le-let me suck you now, Please" I said.

Jonah laid down and I took the entire length of his cock into my mouth. It was everything I've ever dreamed of.

I moved up and down on Jonah's cock, licking and sucking on his perfect piece of meat. Jonah moaned uncontrollably and it was making me even more uncontrollably horny. After a while, I got off his cock and lifted up his legs and dove into his asshole with my tongue.

"OH GOD CY-DOG, THAT FEELS GREAT!" Jonah screamed.

I kept going with my tongue, pushing it even further into Jonah's asshole. After rimming him for about 10 minutes, Jonah told me it was time.

I started to finger myself to prepare for Jonah to fuck me. He waited a while just to watch me fuck myself with my own finger.

"You're so fucking hot, Cy-Dog, I love it." Jonah exclaimed.

"I'm rea-ready, Jonah."

Jonah slipped on the condom and told me to bend over. I did so and Jonah plunged his cock into my ass.

"OH GO-GOD, JONAH!" I screamed in pain and pleasure.

Jonah went slow at first, until I told him to go faster. Jonah slumped over me and starting pumping me with his meat. I started moaning louder and louder as I felt myself coming closer to my orgasm. I felt Jonah start to pull out, he took off the condom and came on his chest. He took my cock into his mouth and started sucking again, minutes later, I came into his mouth.

"Jonah, tha-that was s-so amazing. You're great." I said.

"Cy-Dog, that was the best sex I could've ever imagined! I want to do it again!" Jonah screamed.

"What ab-about Amber?" I asked.

"Amber broke up with me again and I know that Andi can never give me what you just did, so that's why I want to be with you now, Cy-Dog, will you be my boyfriend?" Jonah exclaimed.

"Yes!" I screamed.

We both fell asleep together, later the next morning, we both woke up, Jonah checked his phone and told me that his parents wouldn't be home until Monday.

This is gonna be a very exciting weekend.

 **THE END**

I'm sorry if this sucked, this is my first time writing for and I'm gonna try to improve. If you have any suggestions or any requests, please PM me. Thanks for reading.


End file.
